


Practice Makes Soulmates

by boredomsMuse



Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluffuary, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, soulmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Starting fluffuary real late so here's Day 1: Prinxiety.Sometimes Roman can’t help but worry about his soulmate’s first words.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624690
Comments: 3
Kudos: 361





	Practice Makes Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you decide to start a month of fics but it's already the 6th of that month? No? Just me? Okay then. This is for [@tsshipmonth2020 's fluffuary event.](https://tsshipmonth2020.tumblr.com/post/189435231607/fluffuary-2020-let-the-ships-sail) Here's hoping I can keep up XD
> 
> [Also, exciting news! I've offically started a tumblr again. It's mostly a place to throw my writing and link to my ask blog - Ask Dracula('s son) - feel free to check it and maybe send me a prompt!](https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/)

_ 'What if I don’t though?' _

Before the purple words appeared, Roman had been excited to meet his soulmate. He’d dreamed of a fairytale meeting, of saying the perfect words and having the perfect words said back to him.

Now he just worries.

_‘What if I don’t though?’_ What kind of first words are those? Why would his soulmate say that? No matter how Roman twists the words, he can’t imagine a positive way they’ll come about. Either his soulmate doesn’t want to be his soulmate, or Roman says something horrid like ‘go away’ to his one true love. 

It keeps him up at night, trying to think of a way those words are spoken positively. Are they flirting? Is Roman making a joke? Oh but that makes no sense, it’s the first thing his soulmate says!

A lot of the time Roman wishes he had his brothers words. Those were easy, they were kind, they showed Remus’ soulmate cared for him even moments after meeting.

_ ‘You have a concussion.’ _

Of course, with how often Remus pulls… well, dangerous and ridiculous stunts, the words come up pretty often. Roman would think Remus was seeking his soulmate out but no, he’s just like that. 

“Having another sulk day?” Speak of the devil, Remus comes skidding to a stop beside Roman, shoes in his hand so he can get maximum slide on his socks.

“It is not a sulk day.” Roman argues, shutting his locker with a little more force than strictly necessary. “I’m simply… staring into the window, wondering when my soulmate will return from war.” 

“Oh, dated memes. You really are sulking.” Remus teases, laughing when Roman just glares. “Come on, I know just what will cheer you up.” He announces, swinging his free arm over Roman’s shoulder.

“And what’s that?” Roman asks, sighing and accepting his fate. 

“Theatre practice!” Remus grins.

“We don’t have practice tonight?” Roman frowns.

“Backstage is working on backstage-y things so the theatre’s unlocked.” Remus says. “I bet my juicy bottom Patton will let us in.”

“Not if you say things like that.” Roman says, nose crinkling while Remus laughed.

* * *

“Halt, foul villain!” Roman proclaims in his best ‘I’m the hero’ voice, hand held out liking he’s holding a sword towards Remus.

“I will not halt!” Remus argues, bouncing around the stage. He’s holding his jumper bundled in his arm like a baby. “The child is mine, the straw is yours. A deals a deal.” He crackles, he takes a jump to the left and his foot slips. “Edge of stage!” He cries as he goes down, falling in a lump at the bottom of the stage.

“Oh my god Remus.” Roman sighs, head falling into his hands. He supposes he should be rushing over, like that new techie, but Roman’s become rather desensitised to Remus’ sheddigans over the years. Walking over, he finds the techie looking Remus over for injuries.

“Purrty.” His brother says, eyes focused on the techie. “What an angel face.” The man pauses, a light flush to his face as he catches Remus’ eye.

“You have a concussion.” He says.

“No, he’s always like this.” Roman claims. “He’s fallen off the stage plenty of times.”

“Still, it is best he get checked over by the nurse.” The techie says, helping Remus stand. Roman knows his brother is playing it up as he leans against the slightly shorter man. Even if he is injured, he’s surely not  _ that _ injured.

“Then who will I go over lines with?” Roman complains. The techie gives him a look which Roman thinks is rather unfair. Remus does this stuff all the time, it’s really not a big deal. He didn’t even break a bone for once!

“I’m sure Virgil can do it for you.” The man says, nodding to another student sitting at the back of the stage, painting backgrounds.

“What?” The student, Virgil apparently, frowns. 

“You’ll go over lines with Roman whilst I take Remus to the nurses office.” The techie says. 

“Oh my god we’re soulmates.” Remus breaths, staring at the techie’s face from his spot on the man’s shoulder. “Roman my soulmates super pretty!” 

_ Oh _ . Roman grins as the techie’s face goes red.

“Fine.” Roman agrees. “Go get him checked out.” He says, winking for good measure.

“That is not what I meant.” The techie mutters as he leds Remus from the theatre. 

“What the hell Logan?” Virgil is muttering to himself when Roman turns around but, when Roman raises an eyebrow, he takes the spot across from him. Clearing his throat, Roman starts with the line before Remus fell.

“Half, foul villain!” He exclaims with just as much gusto. Unlike Remus, Virgil hesitates. When he finally speaks there’s no fanfare.

“What if I… don’t though?” He eventually manages.

“That’s not the li-” Roman starts to complain before stopping, looking between Virgil’s face and his own covered wrist. “Uh…” What is he meant to say now?

“Uh…” Virgil is clearly as lost as Roman. There’s a solid minute of silence as Roman stares at his apparent soulmate while Virgil looks anywhere else.

Then Roman bursts out laughing, practically doubling over.

“What, hey!” Virgil complains, startling. When Roman looks up he finds Virgil is finally looking at him, face a little flushed and eyes glaring.

“Sorry!” He manages. “Sorry, I just, I’ve always wondered how  _ that _ could be your first words.”

“You? How do you think I feel?” Virgil huffs. “I have ‘halt, foul villian’ on my wrist!”

“At least that’s a conversation starter.” Roman argues. “What if I don’t though? I mean really, you could have at least stayed on script!”

“I panicked!” Virgil snaps. Roman manages to get his laughter under control before stepping up to Virgil.

“Roman Prince.” He says, grinning. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“You too, or whatever.” Virgil mutters, back to looking anywhere by Roman. “Virgil Storm.”

“Well Virgil, how about we get out of here and do some checking out of our own?” Roman suggests, grinning wider when Virgil’s face turns bright red.

“I will push you off the stage.” Virgil threatens and Roman can’t help but laugh.

“It’s like being threatened by a kitten.” He says, which makes Virgil literally hiss and wow this is perfect, isn’t it?  Despite the banter, they do spend the rest of the day getting to know each other.

Years later, when Roman shares the story of how they meet, he'll say he got his fairytale moment after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Don't forget I'm now on tumblr, @boredomsMuse. Prompts are open.](https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
